10 Tales Of Tunes
by Bloodtoast
Summary: In response to being tagged, here is my very own iPod Shuffle Challenge Story // Mostly Dasey, a Masey and Dally break-up, and a pinch of Lizwin.


**WOOH! I was tagged by **_**December'sRose**_** for the iPod shuffle challenge. I'm not sure who to tag... if you wanna be "tagged" just ask, XD.**

* * *

**Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

I could see it in her eyes. The longing she had to be with them again, to stop hiding. It had been her choice to hide us, but I knew she wanted to be with them again, to be normal. She didn't want to keep this secret. I could see it. She wanted both, but she could only have one.

Boys would ask her out, but she would reject them. Emily and she would be excited over the upcoming dance, but then she'd remember _me_. I was holding her back. She couldn't plan a double date with Emily because she had to keep _us_ a secret.

So I decided for her. I saw the pain she was in, the way I was holding her back. I had to end it. She didn't need me as much as she needed to be freed. My life turned to gray that day, that day I told her we were finished. But for her, it was like one day had set, and another had risen. She could start a new chapter in her life, without me in it.

Maybe one day we'll be together again. One day, when the title of 'stepsiblings' don't seem so key anymore.

**Walk Away – Kelly Clarkson**

This relationship was going no where, I could tell. He did nothing, and even I could see that. He thought that I didn't see how the more I gave the more he took, without giving anything in return. I did everything for him, and he did nothing for me. I was the one who went out of my way for him, and what did he do in return?

It had to end. Each time we got into a fight I always had the same question run through my mind, "Is he worth it?"

No, the answer is so clear now.

I don't need him. I need a healthy relationship. I need someone who'll be chivalrous without needing a reminder. I need someone, anyone, but _Max._

"Just walk away from him," I told myself. I gave his jacket back and _he_ walked away, but it was I who walked away first.

**Pop Goes My Heart – Music and Lyrics Soundtrack**

It was a normal day. I was in the cafeteria, talking to Sam and Ralph, and we were in the middle of talking about Hockey when _it_ happened. I mean, nothing was out of the ordinary that could've brought this upon me. Sure, I was wearing a new shirt, but that had nothing to do with _what happened._

I was holding a ketchup packet over my hotdog when she walked into the cafeteria. And _it_ happened. It was like everything slowed down…

My palms grew sweaty and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I clenched my fists and bit down on my lip. I couldn't take my eyes away from her… Why? Well, she looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back, just the way I liked it, and she was wearing that shirt I love. A smile brightened on her features – a smile that made me want to smile, too – and I watched her as she walked towards Emily.

"Dude, you got ketchup on your shirt." My eyes snapped away and I exhaled silently, looking at the mess of ketchup on my clenched fist and shirt.

I'll deal with my problems later.

**Apologize – One Republic**

I couldn't remember a time when I was angrier then this. It seemed like my world had tumbled down around me in one second, and then next I was shouting curse words and storming out of Smelly Nelly's.

Sally had been kissing some guy.

Sally had been kissing some guy _while I was dating her._

Sally had been kissing some guy, while I was dating her, _in the storage room of Smelly Nelly's._

"Derek, wait! Let me explain!" she was calling. I quickened my pace, trying to get away from her. I was afraid she might see the tears that pricked at my eyes and afraid that if I got close to her I might not be able to control my anger.

She was yelling stuff, but I couldn't hear her through my rage. How could she do this to me? I thought, after I worked so hard to get her, we would be in bliss.

But it was anything but.

"I'm sorry!" she called. I spun on my heel and held up a finger, pointing directly at her face. She halted in her tracks.

"No," I warned. I turned and started heading back to my house, choking over a lump in my throat. How could it hurt this much?

That's it, I'm done with love.

**Let It Will Be – Madonna**

"Georgie," Nora called, running into the kitchen. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and she slammed her palms down on the counter, her eyes wide.

"Yeah?" George asked, looking up from the papers he had spread out before him.

"I… I… just saw…"

"Yeah?"

"…Derek and Casey kissing! In his bedroom!" George looked up at Nora, and his eyes were wide, as well.

"Should… should we intervene?" he asked. Nora bit down on her lip. If they "intervened", which also means breaking them up, they would be more prone to do even more kissing, and "other things". That was the teenager way.

"Well," Nora began. "They _are_ getting along." She looked at George, a small smile lining her lips. He perked an eyebrow at her.

"Should we confront them?"

Nora paused, then smiled and said, "We'll just let it be for now."

**Stupid Girls – Pink**

They were all the same; big chested, blonde, stupid… Why? Why did he always go for those kinds of girls? Why couldn't he find interest in a girl with some brains? Why did he always date the next pole dancer, instead of the next prime minister? Why wasn't he attracted to girls like me?

If I acted idiotic, would he put interest in me? Would he want me then? Why didn't he ever spare me a glance?

But he's Derek Venturi and I'm Casey McDonald. I could never act that low, and he could never date someone like me.

**She's So High Above Me – Everclear**

Each time I look at her, and each time I look at myself, I know we should never be. She deserves someone better, someone who isn't like me. I'm a lowlife; I'm someone who always gets beaten. I can't even hold my ground. I'm pathetic. I'm a loser.

She's an amazing, smart activist. When she believes in something, she acts for it. She believes in what's right, and she fights for it. She's an incredible girl, and I know I don't deserve her.

But it's me she comes to in the night. It's me she comes to when she's got problems. It's me she kisses.

And whenever that happens, whenever Lizzie comes to me, I can't help but feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

**Spaceman – Biff Naked**

I remember that night, in my bedroom, when the electricity had gone out and no one else was home. We had no electricity, no power, so we had stayed up and talked.

It had gone well, and we talked well into the morning. It was a surprise when we didn't fight, not once, and that night had been a night of Revelations.

We continued talking, almost every night. Time flew by, and on his last night at home before he went to college, our feelings poured out in one kiss.

I saw him a few times after that, at Christmas and other holidays. As the years flew by, he became more successful. He got onto the Toronto Maple Leafs, won the Stanley Cup… and each time I saw him on T.V., he had a new girl by his side.

A girl that was never me.

I want to be with him. I _needed_ to be with him. I need to hear his voice and kiss his lips and feel his touch.

Why does he never choose me?

**High Enough – Damn Yankees**

We were leaving for college, both of us, in a week. I had never realized how much she meant to me… until now. Every time Dad or Nora talked about us going to college, I turned away. I didn't want to hear how I'd have to leave _her_.

I didn't want to think how after college, we'd go our separate ways. I don't want to live without her. My heart beats a mile per minute and the room lights up whenever she's around – it drives me crazy. I can't live without her.

She came to my room, one night. She wanted to make amends for our past fights, and I told her that those were only memories, and we didn't have to talk about it. She had turned and said, "Goodnight," but I wanted to grab her hand and make her stay with me.

I know it – I can feel it, that she's the only one who can get me through the day. She's the only one who can make everything right.

The day we were leaving, we stood outside, facing each other. Her eyes were watery and I'm pretty sure mine were, too.

"Goodbye," she said. We hugged, and as I thought about it, I never wanted to let her go. My arms tightened and I buried my head in her hair. Why couldn't she stay with me? Why did she have to leave?

And when she drove away in her taxi, I knew this wasn't the end. It wasn't over, it's never over.

**My Sacrifice – Creed **

The weight of the world is so heavy, and everything seems to weight me down. The world is gray, the light isn't bright enough. My mom, my dad, my sister – everyone expects so much of me.

"She'll go places," my Grandma once said. But what happens if I don't? What happens if I let them all down? What if I turn into the greatest disappointment the McDonald's have ever seen?

But… when I'm with him, and only him, I feel… free. He doesn't make the world feel so heavy; he doesn't make me feel tied down. He makes me feel alive, and light. The world lights up and I see things that most people don't. He opens my eyes; he shows me things I'd have never noticed before.

When I'm with him, everything makes sense.

And if I were given the chose, between becoming great, becoming the thing my mom wants me to be with all those burdens, or to be with him and see the world as a free place with no weights, no ropes and no burdens… I'd pick him. I'd sacrifice everything for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**Wow… I was tagged a thousand years ago and only NOW I publish mine. **

**Okay, in case any of you are confused, here are the ships to each song:**

**-Shadow Of The Day – Dasey  
-Walk Away – Masey (-pukes-)  
-Pop Goes My Heart – Dasey, one-sided Derek  
****-Apologize – Dally  
****-Let It Will Be – Dasey  
****-Stupid Girls – Dasey, one-sided Casey  
-She's So High Above Me – Lizwin  
-Spaceman – Dasey, one-sided Casey  
-High Enough – Dasey, one-sided Derek  
-My Sacrifice – Dasey**

**Hope you enjoyed! And review!!**

**OY! I just realized something, too! This story, _10_ Tales of Tunes, is my _10_th story! Freaky!**


End file.
